


The story of how they eventually got together

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Chokers, Help, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Mercutio likes it rough, My First Work in This Fandom, PWP - Plot what Plot?, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, aaaaand, ish, mutual mocking as usual, my first work here, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt is definitely fed up with Mercutio mockings so he chases him and discovers a 'rough' side of him, to which he gives in to wholeheartedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of how they eventually got together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a while and I feel as though I used up my lifetime-worth inspiration to get out with this fanfic. Also, due to me not being a mother-tongue, if you encounter mistakes or syntax errors of any sort please point them out to me and I will correct them. Thank you all and enjoy!! :3
> 
> I don't own any of the characters nor do I make any money out of this.

 

**The story of how they eventually got together**

 

«Oh my Prince of Cats, what is the occasion to which we owe your honourable presence between us lot?» Mercutio sneered when he caught a glance of the figure of Tybalt creeping out of the streets' shadows, _like the cat he is_ sprung to his mind. The Capulet was followed promptly by a group of five or six looking for a fight or that tagged along to look at someone else fight, it didn't matter that much altogether.

«Where's Romeo?» was his concise answer. _Never one to play along huh? Oh no! Don't waste any breath, little Tybalt, God forbid it might be your last_ thought sarcastically the fire-haired boy who instead said «You're never any fun, my handsome Tybalt!»

«Nor is my intention to be.» answered the raven-haired boy.

«Tybalt, Tybalt... Why are you searching for my good friend Romeo?» «It is none of your business, Mercutio, step aside and tell me where that Montague scoundrel is!»

«None of my business?» Mercutio said putting up a face of profound disdain «I believe indeed it is if you come looking so wholeheartedly for one of my companions!» and as casually as he could he added «You could be luring them into your chambers for all I know.» Tybalt stiffened, _hey, I could almost hear him **freeze** from here, for the sake of all the skirts I chased!_ and just like that an idea, a terrible and oh so sweet idea, crossed Mercutio's wicked mind showing it off similarly on his face. He turned to Tybalt,  _oh lovely Tybalt, what am I going to do to you!_ and, as if he only realized it there and then «Unless... Oh my naughty Tybalt! Is that the problem?» «What nonsense are you babbling about, Mercutio!» Della Scala continued as if the other boy had said nothing «You can't find a woman willing to subdue to your twisted fantasies anymore so you are turning to men now? Oh Tybalt, Tybalt, never did it cross my mind for you to be one to indulge in those... how are they called again?» he could now hear how the laughter of his Montague fellows spread in the background.

Although his attention was only focused on one determined target: Tybalt. Handsome Tybalt. Naughty Tybalt. Fine Tybalt. Feline Tybalt. Rough Tybalt.

«Mercutio.» Tybalt's voice was a warning _'don't go further or you'll regret it' is that what you're trying to tell me, sweet Tybalt?_ he smirked «Stop it, Mercutio!» he whine-mimicked the Capulet, glancing closely at his face _so refined and beautiful_ added his mind.

Mercutio knew what he was doing, not that he would actually talk about it with anyone else, the others deserved only his sarcastic lies and quick-wit, nothing more nothing less.

He was pushing Tybalt's limits, he was determined to find the borders of his self-control and he wanted not just to be there when Tybalt snapped. He wanted to be the one to cause it.

Tybalt run to him, or to say it better, run after him, as Mercutio raced here and there to avoid the black cat's ire.

«Come back here, you rascal!» the Capulet shouted. «Oh, I feel so offended by your assumption that I am stupid enough to hand myself over to you.» quickly replied the fire-haired boy.

«Let's not wander in the stupidity-land Mercutio, you might not find the way back!» «Hey, that should be my line!» retorted the clown of Verona.

An angry shout resounded in the square they were in, and Mercutio deflected his rushing from the square itself, dashing through the narrow alleys like a crazed horse, sensing the cat's predatory panting behind him.

He stopped for a few breaths, leaning on the rough stone of the wall, almost giving in the need to slid down on the less-rough stone of the paving, his ears and eyes were clouded by exhaustion and heavy gasps.

The next moments were all a blur, in seconds he found himself _especially my pretty nose, I'd like to clarify_ being banged on the hard concrete and as the world spun around him he breathed in blood and dust.

When he came to his senses, Mercutio grinned, _it's happening eventually, please, oh Tybalt!_ «You! This is the last straw, Mercutio!» the wrath oozed from the raven-haired boy, causing a shiver and a not-so-masculine moan from his bloodied lips «I will not stand around and be jeered by your insolence any longer!» «And what is your intention now, Capulet?» teased Della Scala, arching to the slender shape looming over him, _I like him like this, all dominating..._

«My intentions?» a calculated chuckle expanded on Tybalt's lips «My intentions, my dear Mercutio...» one hand tugged at the tousled flames on his head while the other snaked between their bodies to scratch harshly at the skin exposed on chest and abdomen, the Capulet's eyes flickered with satisfaction when he elicited a high-pitched whimper from the boy underneath him, he brought himself close to Mercutio's lips, only a breath of distance, and watched as the boy leaned in closer and closer, almost brushing lips now and just like that he was gone «Aw, sweet Tybalt, now you play coy, denying me your kisses?» How he loved to enrage the Capulet and see his eyes harden and his black fur hiss, Heavens' sake!

«...not here.»

 

Thus they parted, Mercutio went to the nearest hidden fountain to clean up his wound, he had instructions to go to the Capulet's courtyard, the one just under Tybalt's balcony, _he's so romantic in some ways and doesn't notice, my panther cub... yet, Tybalt could have chosen a less straining activity than climbing up a tree_ he mumbled in his thoughts.

He'd been waiting for this moment since he discovered both his feelings for the rude Capulet and his taste for both women _and_ men. Mercutio also bared his inner self to his own scrutiny, giving himself time to digest his, how to say, peculiar desires: Queen Mab did not help him, _not. One. Tad._ The nights were peppered with forbidden sights locked away in his memory, sleepless or in dreams. What he seeked in Tybalt was a rough handling, a spark of madness, biting and teeth clashing and blood and flesh burning and pulse and dominating and fingers digging in the skin- he stopped the crazed path of thoughts _before I finish everything myself, untouched. That would truly be a shame. And a waste._

He had gained the balcony with no actual effort, and straightened his clothes for good measure.

«There you are.» came the voice of Tybalt from where he had been taking off his leather jacket to hang «I feared you might have fled.»

«Never!» the Prince's nephew replied hastily, all the theatricality in his veins boiling at once «So... now. What's happening now?» added nervously, he had many skills and abilities but patience has never been one. Tybalt grinned in the dark, messing around in the closet. He found what he was searching for in the end; when Tybalt handed over the object to the fire-haired boy he watched him stare at it for a scarce three seconds, and when Mercutio glanced up his face had lit up, _he shines like the sun in summer_ Tybalt thought. Mercutio's green eyes were bright, the color of a meadow in full bloom, his hair and complexion, everything about him was a fresh breath of a florid day in spring.

«This is... this is a...» stuttered Mercutio. «Yes, Mercutio. It is indeed.» Tybalt completed his sentence and continued «Why do you look so surprised, my dear Mercutio?» Mercutio spinned around two times before engulfing Tybalt's whole room in the motion, stopping just right on the border of the bed watching as Tybalt approached and just as they were about to kiss _for the second time in this day_  Tybalt pushed him to fall behind on the bed and followed swiftly, covering Mercutio completely.

They looked at each other in the eyes before giving in the kiss that swept them both from their feet. It started simply, almost innocent, as a soft touch of lips, then a brushing, a press ever so firm deepened from caring to harsh bites, from tugging to scratching, the touches went from lingering to digging in the flesh crudely, though none of them cared enough to stop. Tybalt tore the green-eyed boy's shirt off, drawing an excited moan right from his lungs, all while Mercutio snaked his hands up and down Tybalt's back, clenching and guiding bittersweetly his nails in every nook and cranny he could reach from his position.

«Tybalt...» his whimpers sent shivers down the Capulet's groin «Tybalt, please!»

«What it is Mercutio? Tell me what you need and maybe I will give it to you.»

«My hair, pull it! Please, Tybalt!» Tybalt smirked and felt the boy, now stark naked, except for the black leather choker adorning his throat, curling his fingers in his dark locks, kneading his scalp and shoulders.

«As my dear fox wishes.» and complied, pulling hard at the boy's hair.

With a thrust upward Mercutio capsized their positions, biting down hard on Tybalt's neck and trying to undress him. But the raven-haired had something else in mind: he sprung up from the bed, tossing Mercutio aside. Della Scala sat on the rumpled sheets barely hiding his graces and watched intently as Tybalt _HIS Tybalt_ whose back was turned to him disrobed: first the boots, then the belt after, trousers slid down his long legs, uncovering a slender though muscular frame, half disguised by the long-hanging blouse, _never has a piece of clothing been more annoying at sight_ Tybalt turned to face his Mercutio and in feline moves, he was found again on top of the Prince of Clowns.

«Tybalt, hurry!» the two boys were burning up with desire «You truly are a handful, Mercutio.» he breathed hot and leaned in to bite on his jaw, leaving a trail of livid marks.

Tybalt moved a hand to prepare his partner whilst the other one held his mouth shut, he needn’t hear him for he could clearly see him shiver and writhe under his touches.

«Heermi, Dyvaal!» came the muffled sounds «What do you want Mercutio?» the boy asked closing the distance between their breaths «H-Hurt me, Tybalt...» was his reply. The Capulet was eager to please and be pleased, just as Mercutio was, so he tightened his grip around the fox’s throat and felt the sharp sting of nails bruising, he bit his collarbone and the answer came short after as a bucking of hips and a whine.

«Tybalt, Tybalt, oh Tybalt, beautiful Tybalt, do it.» «I believe you have forgotten a little something.»

Mercutio looked roughed up and battered by now and his usual witty retorts slipped out of reach the very second... Tybalt sure did things to his brain!

«Please! Tybalt, _sir!_ » moaned the fair-haired man «I will make you _scream_ , Mercutio.» whispered warmly on his sweat-soaked flesh, the boy arched and Tybalt put his hand on the small of his back, flipping him over and sinking his teeth down into the tensed flesh, tying hastily Mercutio's hands to the bedpost with his belt, and holding a tight grip on the boy's quivering hips, keeping him steady with the same beastly bites that had Mercutio lost in sensations.

Mercutio wanted. Wanted it so badly but it almost seemed like Tybalt was taking his time torturing him, lolling on his whole body, he could clearly feel the heat radiating from him _you definitely are the sweetest sadist I ever had the pleasure to shag_ «I will make you scream so good, Mercutio, you will not have any voice left to clown me with tomorrow.» Tybalt promised and the words were followed right after from a forceful thrust which made Mercutio cry out, broken moans pushed the raven-haired to continue _just like that Tybalt, don't stop please!_ The Capulet obliged to every request the other made, slowing down and going faster just enough to extend the pleasurable activity.

«Tybalt, I... I can't... please...» Mercutio's voice was rough from all the shouting, near to fading in just harsh breaths and apparently that was exactly Tybalt's target tonight. The Capulet completely ignored the other boy's cries for mercy and relief, giving him the last blow when he felt they both couldn't resist further and with a last weary scream Mercutio came together with his black cat. Tybalt could go for a second round, instead he stopped because he pitied Della Scala, he looked so fragile the moment he turned him to see the boy half-unconscious, still wet tear trails streaming down his face, bite marks and bruises all over the lithe shape of his body, blood shyly pouring from the point where he probably bit down on his arm and the lips were not less swollen. His neck, shoulders, hips, thighs looked like he'd been assaulted by a wild animal.

The sight was _enticing._

He untied the boy's wrists first, then propped himself and Mercutio up and under the covers, embracing the fair-haired boy from behind, feeling the boy snuggling closer as he did the same, entwining scorching cold feet and marred hands.

_This could be the start of something good._

This could be the start of something good.


End file.
